


Captive

by MysteryMuse



Series: MMX-XXX [12]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Abandoned Building As Porn Set, Ball Gag, Bondage, Combat as Foreplay, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Would Be Unsafe Sex If They Were Human, X finds his inner dom, Zero is a mouthy sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMuse/pseuds/MysteryMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero's found a new place to play. X takes advantage of that - and also of Zero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive

"Are you really sure you want to do this here, Zero?" X asked, as the red Maverick Hunter casually elbowed away the last piece of glass from a ground-floor window and began wriggling into the ruined darkness behind it. X hung back, skeptical, waiting for Zero to give the all clear.

The blond righted himself on the other side and then turned around and stuck his hand through the frame, beckoning to X. "Trust me. C'mon."

X tutted softly and took Zero's hand, letting the other Hunter help him through the frame. Zero kept a tight grip on X's hand, and used his other to help steady his partner through until they were both standing in the dusty, ill-lit darkness. "You don't feel like it's kind of creepy and depressing?" X looked around, eyes wide and glowing faint green in the dark. "Not to mention sort of, uhm, disrespectful?"

Zero led X further on, toward a half-crumbled stairwell. "Don't be so fussy. The stuff that happened here is long over and done and everyone's forgotten all about this place now. Anyway, it gets better. You'll see when we get upstairs. Just be careful, a couple of the stairs are ready to go and there're nails sticking out."

X started paying much closer attention to the ground.

* * *

"Well?" Zero asked, when they got to the fifth floor of the delapidated tower block. He grinned as he looked around, blue eyes bright. X slipped away from him and took a few careful steps, sounding out the floor with his sensors as he looked around. At least he didn't think the floor was about to cave in and drop them any time soon - it was concrete and rebar, pretty solid bones. The whole floor had been stripped bare and hollowed out, with just the exterior walls and support pillars still intact besides the floor. The windows were all blown out, letting the breeze in, and also a dusty silver light that shone in large square patches. There were a few old metal shapes that it took X a moment to identify as the ruins of a chair and the frame and springs for a box mattress.  Some bits of rebar and wire casings hung down from the ceiling in twisted shapes. 

Although X still felt a small amount of unease, he realized Zero was right. For what they had in mind, the place was probably perfect. It was quiet, isolated, obscure, and full of useful things. Although it was bleak, it was also a blank canvas with a certain kind of brutal atmosphere. And they wouldn't have to hold back; they could go all out - they wouldn't damage anything anyone would care about or draw any attention to themselves. 

Zero moved back over to stand next to X. "So? Am I right or am I right?" His face was as bright as a kid on Christmas morning.

X took in a long breath. "Okay, I see it. This'll do, I guess."

Zero nodded. And then he braced himself, face growing serious. The air started to crackle as both of the prototypes charged their weapons, pushing power up into their armors - ready to fight. 

X was faster than he was; all at once, X lashed out and grabbed Zero by a fistful of his hair. He yanked back hard, until he heard the blond gasping, then twisted, hurling Zero backward past him and to one side, all by the hair. The blond tumbled to the floor, crashing down in a clatter of armor and slow-falling coils of yellow hair. When he got his head up, his face was dirtied, and there a weird grin had settled on his face, a savage light in his eyes.

"Good, X," he sniped, pushing the side of his hand against his mouth as he righted, twisted to face the other Hunter, spread his arms. "Come on. Bring it. Kick my ass. Make me pay."

X glowered at him, green eyes stern, and then dashed into him, a vicious body-blow at 45 miles an hour, slamming them both into one of the concrete pillars. Spiderweb cracks spread out behind the point of impact, behind Zero's shoulders, and the blond made a rattled noise as X shoved his Buster against Zero's waist and unloaded a hot bolt of stinging blue plasma point-blank.

Zero rolled his head forward, eyes full of cascading static, and smashed the apex of his helmet against X's, then took advantage of the moment of disorientation to grab X by the shoulders and yank him down into his rising knee. X's chin collided firmly with Zero's white kneeguard, turning blotched purple under the skin, and X was dazed for a second, enough for Zero to shove him down to the floor and kick him once, sharply, in the shoulder.  
  
X hit back with a snap of his upraised arm, armor turning pale blue and white, flinging a charged ice shot that dribbled snowflakes and grazed directly between Zero's thighs - cold enough to burn, cold enough to knock the feeling out of his knees - and then spun on the floor and kicked the blond's legs out from under him. X shot Zero again, right in the face, leaving a thick splotch of glimmering blue ice crystallized across Zero's nose and mouth. Then X quickly moved to straddle the fallen blond before he could get up again. X slammed his rubber heel into Zero's throat to hold him down, then shifted weapons to a lightning charge and fired it directly into Zero's pelvis.

Zero's shriek was muffled beneath the heavy ice; his eyes flared hot blue above it, wide and glazing. His back arched. Small white ripples, aftershock flares, snapped and shimmied all along the red Hunter's armor, making him spasm, and X pressed more weight on Zero's throat until he saw Zero's eyes squeezing closed. 

"Listen to me," X said, cold and regal, pitilessly grinding his heel in while Zero's fingers clutched and slid along his ankle. "Since you can't keep your mouth shut, I closed it for you so you can pay attention. I don't take orders from you here. You will do what I tell you, Zero, when I tell you, how I tell you. I will absolutely use pain to control you, because I know you don't listen to anything else." X punctuated his point by blasting Zero in the pelvis again; this time the ice across Zero's face shattered during the aftershocks. "Do you understand?"

Zero gasped, his face burning red and dirty, melting ice sliding down his lips. "y-yes... Master...X." His voice was ragged, clotted, breathless from the pressure on his neck, and he spoke X's name as a sigh, long and defeated. X felt his face going hot and quickly turned off the capillary feed, before it betrayed his desire, the way Zero's aching tone made all his muscles pull up sharp and tight under his armor.

Only then did X move his boot away. He kept his weapon system targeted on Zero's throat, knowing Zero's body would recognize the lock as a threat. "Get up, Zero. No sudden movements. Mouth shut."

Zero complied with a slightly sullen expression, lips pressing thin. He got up to his feet, huffing indignantly but keeping quiet, eyes locked on X's. His body crackled with tension, ozone, power held barely in check - and every signal he was throwing out begged X to hurt him still more.  His firewalls were down, his mind swollen and aching, but X held back from taking control, only pushing into Zero's system shallowly, just enough to establish a presence, just enough to register as a threat. The blond sighed, all too aware of what X was doing.

X circled Zero, got in behind him, and kept the Buster pressed to the back of his neck while he reached around with his free hand and started undoing the hidden seals in Zero's armor plating. He quickly stripped the other android's torso, chest and arms down to black bodysuit and grey inner casings. The bits were tossed aside as soon as they came loose, clattering to the dust. Zero's helmet went too, removed by X and kicked off out of reach - then X took hold of Zero by the hair again, winding his fingers in deep to the silky mass and tugging hard. "Head for the chair in that corner."

Zero moved, and X moved very closely behind him, gripping Zero's hair like a set of reins and keeping that powerful body on leash. 

When they got there, X commanded, "Sit," and Zero did. The chair was just barely that, a thin skeleton of blackened metal. Zero winced as a piece of the chair's old, rusty wire pinched into his left thigh, rubbing against a conduit and stinging. He fidgeted a little against it, indulging himself in the pain, letting it scrape and snag along his leg. X could have stopped him, but it was a distraction that gave him a second to look around for something useful. He found a snarled length of rusty wire near his feet and crouched to grab it, then used it to harshly bind Zero's wrists together and to the chair frame. Finally, with the other android confined, X tugged Zero's hairclip out. He almost sighed with pleasure, but stopped himself, as the gold fronds slid down around Zero's shoulders in all directions, glinting and shimmering in the second-hand light from the broken windows.  X had to stop himself from fondling it; he settled for leaning over Zero's shoulder and stroking his free hand along the side of Zero's neck, through the hair, letting his fingers settle into a position just at the base of Zero's throat. His thumb idly, deliberately, slid up and down Zero's jugular.

"I know how much you want to hurt," X breathed in Zero's left earcone. "I'm in your body. I can feel you squirming against me. But I'm not in a hurry. I like you just like this. Quiet. Tied down. Desperate for me."

Zero pushed his cheek against X's, mewling out a noise that was inhumanly alluring, a keen kind of animal whimper. His body and mind were throbbing, flush with hot light and dangerous chemicals. It took almost every ounce of X's power not to lash into him then and there.

"No." X popped open a storage compartment of his own armor, and pulled out a very nonstandard piece of field equipment - a large red rubber ballgag on a thick black leather buckling strap, with a signal muffler hidden inside the ball. He moved his hands like a magician with a card trick, and had the ball shoved in Zero's obedient mouth in an instant, straps buckled tight the next.  He could still sense Zero, but Zero could no longer transmit certain frequencies out; he was gagged physically and electronically.

Zero made another noise, shaking his head a little, tossing his head and grunting - not really trying to get free but just fighting it for its own sake, for the pleasure of knowing he couldn't escape it. His hair slithered against his back and bound wrists. X thought, briefly, of a horse with a bit; a powerful animal struggling in a narrowing cage.

X stayed behind Zero, reaching up to run his fingertips along the outside surface of the ball, just shy of Zero's mouth, teasing him. "I'm thinking I'm going to record this, Zero," he purred over his captive's shoulder. "Something that I can always have. Something that I can remind you with when you forget yourself. And I think I'm going to loop you in, so you can see what you look like, too. I wonder if seeing yourself tortured will make you come that much harder?"

Zero's bodylines flushed bright yellow at the thought. He grumbled something around the rubber, teeth clenching in, and he fidgeted on the creaking metal chairframe, moving his thighs together and then moving them apart, heels sliding through the dirt.  His fingers twisted, reaching for something, anything to get hold of.  X could feel Zero's core rhythm flying apart, stuttering and racing with his desperate eagerness. His body was straining; X wasn't sure the chair would hold him too much longer.

Clicking on an internal record switch, X moved around Zero from the left, slowly, eyeing him with a stalker's intent. He pushed down into Zero's senses and performed a quick, sharp hack on the other android's system - striking Zero blind by shutting off his optic feed and simultaneously slaving his system, so that Zero only saw exactly what X saw - his own bound body, trembling. X watched Zero rock from the shift, from the attack, watched his body jolt once and then sink back, head sagging, eyes washed blank with the power cut.  X reached out, lifted Zero's head, and stroked his cheeks.

Zero moaned into X's senses, _yes_ , and X started his attack; long waves of force thrusting into Zero's mind, sharp bursts like knives, and long, dragging twists, pulling and manipulating Zero's senses like taffy inside himself. X pushed his will into every cell of Zero's body, forcing everything wide, stroking nerves from inside to create illusory pain from blows, from burns, from slaps, from pinches and pulls. Zero threw his head back and howled into his gag, body jerking and rocking against the ghosted strikes. The metal frame vibrated against him. He watched himself burn from the outside and from within, the sensation a dark spiral of masochistic pleasure-agony that rose and rose and seemed to have no beginning or end. X was killing him and he was dying and it felt so perfectly good, so very right, so correct. 

X put himself carefully on the chair, settling over Zero's thighs, pushing his chest to Zero's, and toyed his tongue over Zero's quivering lips. He stroked Zero's dirty cheeks and modulated his attack, shifting it away from searing sharp pain into a thudding, merciless series of long rhythm pulses, waves of compression, confinement, and coercion. Zero strained to reach him, but could only push his mouth against X's cheek, vainly, and give off a broken whimpery plea. X breathed into Zero's mouth and into his senses, "I'm going to keep you here like this all night, Zero. Blind and gagged and unable to free yourself. Only able to feel through me. Only able to see through me. As my gorgeous, ruined slave."

Controlling Zero, containing him, nestled in the infinite trust between them and lost in ecstacy, X tenderly put his hands around Zero's throat and began to squeeze.

They both wanted to see him burn.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, the following day. X jolted, rising out of a timed restart, lifting his head from Zero's icy shoulder. For a few terrifying seconds he didn't remember anything about the previous day, but it came back to him when he found the video still sitting in his memory that he'd taken the night before. And when he saw Zero slumped exhausted on the chair frame, still bound, bruised and dirty, his body stone cold. X genuinely panicked, then, wondering if he had actually murdered Zero in an ecstatic fury- but Zero was breathing slowly, and cold because he was in idle. X quickly clambered off Zero, untied him with shaking fingers, and probed at him gently, a hand on his face, a very soft touch in Zero's still-naked system.

The blonde rattled awake to the sight of X looking slightly hysterical, green eyes shot with terror. Zero made a series of odd noises, then "coughed" once, and whatever was wrong with his neck stopped complaining in his HUD. "X. Hey." Zero ran his tongue over his lips. He felt sore and pummelled all over, which was hard to parse intellectually since he hadn't received any genuine damage after being strapped down. He wondered if getting off on his own torture was more masochism or just a new kind of egotism, but put it aside because it was too damn early for philosophy.

"Zero, you're..." X stopped himself from asking a very stupid question, shook his head, then reached out to help his partner stand up. "Give yourself a minute to recalibrate, we went pretty dark last night."

Zero put his weight on X, grunting, and was a little shaky on his feet for the first minute or two, but he was calm and the warm light was back in his eyes. "Naw, had worse. You can't kill me just by thinking me to death." He grinned. "And that bruise I gave you is already gone."

X resisted the urge to swat at him, and Zero read it in his face, and laughed. "It's fine, X. I'm fine. You know how I am, a few rounds to the face clears my head out. Didn't know you had such a massive dom hiding in there, though. Ice gags and brain fucking and were you spoofing that bit with the saber or did that actually happen? Is that guy gonna come out and play more often?" Zero prodded a fingertip at X's waist.

X wrinkled his nose. "I'm not sure I like that guy, Zero."

"Well, I do."

"That's because you're a pain junkie."

"And an egotist, apparently."

X slid his arm around Zero's waist and snuggled into him. "It's not egotism when you really do make a stunning prisoner."

Zero brushed his hand through his hair and kissed X's forehead. "Only for you, Master X." X went bright red, and Zero chuckled, turning his head and looking across the dusty floor. "Now where the hell are my parts?"

**Author's Note:**

> Tangential spinoff from "Panopticon" - I wondered what X and Zero were up to when they took the video that Zero later gave to Axl. Turns out it was quite a thing. I included the aftercare section to show that, although X and Zero can sometimes go very dark together, it always comes back to, and from, a place of deep love and trust between them. I did have to double-check to make sure I wasn't accidentally rewriting Active Time, though, with X topping... 
> 
> Hang out with me and other MMX nerds at Hunter_Anon on dreamwidth!


End file.
